The present invention relates to an outer rear mirror for trucks and motor vehicles in general, the rear mirror including a cleaning device for automatically cleaning said rear mirrors.
As is known, a very important problem in the truck and motor vehicle field is that of properly continuously cleaning the rear mirrors of the trucks and motor vehicles.
Actually, under adverse meteorological conditions, such as in snow, powder, mud, mist conditions and the like, the mirrors are soiled, thereby preventing the motor vehicle driver from properly seen the outside objects.
At present prior mirrors are exclusively manually cleaned.
This cleaning operation, on the other hand, requires a lot of time and cannot be performed during the driving of the motor vehicle: accordingly, the driver must stop his/her vehicle to properly clean the rear mirrors to prevent serious road accidents from occurring.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to provide an outer rear mirror including a cleaning device specifically designed for automatically cleaning the mirror.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide an outer rear mirror including an automatic cleaning device of electromechanic type suitable to properly clean the mirror even the latter is of a type including two rear mirror like members having different optical characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a rear mirror including an electric motor rotatively driving a worm meshing with a gear wheel in turn driving one or more cleaning brushes through kinetic driving means.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a rear mirror, including an automatic cleaning device, which is very reliable and safe in operation and which, moreover, is very competitive from a mere economic standpoint.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by an outer rear mirror for trucks and motor vehicles in general, including a cleaning device therefor, according to the accompanying claims.